Balles en sucre
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Sugar Bullets" par Operation-Villainous : C'est un Kink Meme HIRUMA/MAMORI basé sur les intrigues que l'on me donne. Vous voulez que je donne vie à l'une de vos idées ? Alors laissez-moi une review ou envoyez-moi un MP avec votre intrigue et votre kick ! Le rating passera peut-être à M selon les sujets.
1. Polochons

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Operation-Villainous (aka ShadowDemon-Gengar)_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **_**Balles en sucre**_** est un recueil d'intrigues auquel j'ai répondu durant le « Kink Meme » de la communauté Livejournal HiruMamo. Pendant que je publierai ce que j'ai déjà écrit, je compte répondre à ceux que j'ai négligés, ainsi qu'à mon « Kink Meme » personnel. Devinez ce que ça veut dire ? Vous pouvez me donner vos propres intrigues pour que j'y réponde.**

**Je veux utiliser ceci comme une opportunité pour me remettre à écrire de nouveau, et j'aimerais que vous participiez ! Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de m'envoyer vos idées d'intrigue par com ou MP, me laissant champ libre pour y mettre ma touche personnelle. Le « kink » est une phrase spécifique, un dialogue en particulier ou une situation donnée que vous voulez définitivement que j'intègre à l'histoire, indépendamment de la tournure des évènements.**

* * *

_**Pour Bar_Ohki :**_

_**L'intrigue : **__Des oreillers et l'un des appareils d'Hiruma._

_**Le kink : **__L'utilisation des oreillers._

_**Le rating : **__N'importe ; Juste pas de viol_

* * *

Elle s'immobilisa, levant les yeux. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre le boucan causé par une brutale bataille de polochons de l'autre côté du mur; cela la fit sourire.

_« Meurs, Sena ! »_

_« HI ! »_

_« YA-TA ! A l'aube du match décisif contre les Amériques, un immense tournoi de batailles de polochons ! »_

_« Ano… c'est bien de faire ça, vous croyez… ? »_

_« Oui. Je pense que c'est optimal. S'échauffer modérément et se coucher tôt sont de bonnes choses. » _

_« HA ! Un coussin trident ! »_

Elle pressa sa paume contre ses lèvres, étouffant un ricanement alors qu'elle entendait les garçons jouer dans la chambre d'à côté, à grands coups de cris de guerre, de sarcasmes et de mugissements victorieux.

Secouant la tête, toujours souriante, elle se déconnecta du boucan ambiant en s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers. Pas les siens, en fait –ceux d'Hiruma-kun.

Elle baissa les yeux sur l'ordinateur, ouvert et en équilibre sur ses jambes en tailleur, surfant le net sans but en attendant que son propriétaire rentre.

… Elle pinça un peu les lèvres, sentant l'habituel pincement d'irritation qui l'étreignait en y repensant : Il lui avait ordonné froidement de rester là à garder ses affaires pendant qu'il allait faire un tour. Il avait paru beau, vêtu d'un frais costume noir, les tons obscurs relevant le teint pâle de sa peau et la blondeur électrique de ses mèches. Mais son apparence n'avait en rien apaisé son indignation vis-à-vis de son impolitesse. Ne pas ajouter le mot « s'il-vous-plait » à la fin de sa « requête » avait été une chose, mais il avait eu l'indélicatesse de se barrer alors qu'elle lui demandait gentiment où il comptait aller.

« Hum, » grogna-t-elle. Franchement, c'était si _difficile_ que ça d'être poli pour une fois ? Évidemment, elle aurait fait tout ce qu'il voulait… mais ça aurait été sympa de l'entendre _demander_ au lieu d'_exiger_.

Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit un cliquetis et vit la poignée tourner avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, dévoilant le Démon en personne.

Elle sourit en le voyant, mais elle fut rapidement ignorée quand le quaterback à la coiffure hérissée ferma la porte avec le pied et traversa la pièce en grandes enjambées pour rejoindre le dressing ; ses longs doigts fins desserraient sa cravate tandis que de l'autre main, il tirait sa chemise hors de son pantalon.

Tout en l'observant silencieusement, elle fut soudainement frappée par l'image d'un mari rentrant à la maison après une journée au boulot, sa femme l'attendant avec un sourire plaquée sur la figure et les bras grands ouverts, prête à l'écouter.

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur, troublée au plus haut point, ses yeux exorbités.

« Oi. »

Elle eut le rouge aux joues, alors qu'elle levait les yeux avec hésitation. Elle devint littéralement cramoisie : Il était debout au pied du lit, la regardant avec insistance alors qu'il retirait nonchalamment sa cravate de son cou, débraillé mais d'une façon sexy avec ses manchettes déboutonnées, sa chemise sortie et sa veste ouverte.

Se raclant la gorge, elle éteignit l'ordinateur portable et le ferma.

« Je pense… que je vais y aller maintenant, » murmura-t-elle, plaçant l'appareil sur la table de chevet et descendant du lit. Elle était consciente d'être dans son pyjama enfantin à imprimé de canard alors qu'il se tenait à quelques pas seulement, prêt à se déshabiller complètement. « Bonne nuit, Hiruma-kun. »

« Tsss. Qu'importe. »

Elle s'immobilisa et ses lèvres s'amincirent. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, une étincelle rageuse dans les yeux, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit et lui tournait le dos, se baissant pour défaire les lacets de ses chaussures, sans doute.

« Vas-tu me dire merci à la fin ? » L'interrogea-t-elle doucement, ses yeux bleu cristal se plissant et son menton se relevant comme avec un air de défi.

Lorsqu'il se contenta de l'ignorer, balançant une chaussure puis s'attaquant à l'autre, elle sentit une grosse boule de rage se former au creux de son estomac. Oooh, quel odieux personnage ! Une brute qui ne montrait jamais aucun signe de gratitude pour quoi que ce soit qu'elle lui faisait ! Oh, qu'elle lui aurait tiré les oreilles si elle avait été sûre qu'il ne se vengerait pas à coups de chantages vicieux. Peut-être devrait-elle le pousser tout simplement du lit à la place ? Ce serait bien… le faire tomber sur ce derrière qui méritait un coup de pied bien placé !

_Ou alors…_

Tremblant de frustration contenue, elle se glissa discrètement le long du lit, attrapa l'un des gros oreillers des deux mains, prit du recul… et puis mit toute sa force dans son mouvement, l'oreiller entrant lourdement en collision avec le crâne de cet ingrat.

Un juron de surprise s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, suivit de près par la chute lourde du capitaine large d'épaules glissant du lit pour s'affaler sur le sol.

Avec un rictus de contentement, se sentant désormais bien mieux, elle tourna les talons et marcha jusqu'à la porte, s'exclamant à nouveau joyeusement : « Bonne nuit, Hiruma-kun ! » Finalement elle ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, son rictus s'élargissant seconde après seconde.

Elle devrait penser à remercier les garçons le lendemain. Après tout, qui aurait cru que taper quelqu'un avec un polochon ferait autant de bien ?

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Grace à la review de Misete il y a deux jours, me demandant la suite de « Châteaux de sable paradisiaques », je suis retournée sur le profil de l'auteur. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir qu'il (je suppose) était revenu sur le site avec de nouveaux textes ! Et il a enfin répondu à mes messages ! Je vous annonce donc que j'ai officiellement le droit de traduire les fics de ShadowDemon-Gengar, connu désormais sous le nom de Operation-Villainous et auparavant sous celui de Professor-MouthRot. Vous aurez donc prochainement le second chapitre de cette fic ainsi que, je l'espère, d'autres bon textes de cet auteur. Moment historique car c'est grâce à Gunsmoke Signals que j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la trad amateur. (Oui, le chapitre avec Youichi sous la douche m'a fait craquer, je dois bien l'avouer) ^^ Miki bozu à Yuki-604 qui reprend du service après de longues vacances et m'a corrigé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	2. Briseur de coeurs

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô _

_Auteur : Operation-Villainous (aka ShadowDemon-Gengar)_

* * *

_**Pour HelloSugah :**_

_**L'intrigue :**_ _« Heartbreaker » de Lou Bonnevie._

_**Le kink :**__ Mamori, ou quand ses copines essayent de la dissuader de craquer sur Hiruma._

_**Le rating :**__ N'importe ; de l'humour (comme des accusations infondées sur le compte d'Hiruma)_

* * *

« Mamori… non. Oh, non, voyons ! »

« Tu… tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! Non mais pense à ce que tu _dis_ Mamori ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, détournant la tête pour éviter les airs horrifiés d'Ako et Sara ; son regard se fit vague. C'était une journée clémente sur l'aire de pique-nique de l'école. Une brise s'était levée et le ciel était dégagé. Les arbres ombrageaient leurs tables sans vergogne en arborant leurs magnifiques couleurs d'automne. Parfois, un peu de leur feuillage aux tons chatoyants planait avant de se poser sur leurs repas négligés.

« Il est… il est _taré_, Mamori ! » S'exclama Ako, se rapprochant, ses yeux exorbitées derrière ses lunettes rondes. « Il est méchant, cruel, égoïste, sans oublier bizarre ! Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde aimer quelqu'un comme ça ? »

« Et avec toutes ces rumeurs qui circulent, Mamo-nee ? » Se lamenta Sara, se collant un peu plus près des deux autres et plongeant son regard écarquillé dans celui de la principale intéressée. « J'ai entendu qu'il avait vraiment des esclaves à son service, genre huit personnes lobotomisées qui seraient entièrement sous ses ordres ! J'ai entendu aussi qu'il utilisait les femmes comme il l'entendait et battait les hommes régulièrement : même qu'il les enfermerait dans un donjon toutes les nuits ! »

« Mais c'est ridicule ! » Glapit-elle, se demandant franchement qui pouvait croire à ce genre de rumeurs rocambolesques. En dépit du bon sens, Hiruma pouvait contrôler les gens mais se limiter à faire usage de son carnet de menaces, point. Ce qui expliquait notamment pourquoi elle n'avait jamais vraiment été mené par le bout du nez, puisque une photo d'elle en pom-pom girl ne l'embêtait pas tant que ça.

« Mais c'est _ça_ qui est ridicule ! » Déclara Ako.

Elle se sentit sourire en retour.

« Je veux dire, tsss, Sara, » continua Ako. « _Tout le monde_ sait qu'il trafique au marché noir ! »

Mamori grogna et baissa la tête. Tout ça pour ça…

« J'ai entendu qu'il avait fait tuer tout compétiteur sérieux ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et bien j'ai entendu qu'il dirigeait un cartel de drogue ! »

« Quoi ? C'est stupide ! Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu dealer ? Je ne pense pas l'avoir vu fumer une cigarette ! »

« Euh, quoi, allo ? Tu n'as pas besoin de tester la marchandise pour dealer de la came, Ako ! »

Soupirant doucement, Mamori regarda ailleurs et cala son menton dans sa main, se déconnectant du débat de ses amies vis-à-vis de qui avait raison.

Un léger coup de vent l'encercla, jouant avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, sa frange inégale chatouillant son nez et ses pommettes. Elle regarda les autres premières et deuxièmes années assis autour de la cour, blaguant et papotant, appréciant au mieux leur demi-heure de pause.

Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se laisser bercer par cette atmosphère insouciante. En fait, elle était plutôt esseulée et déprimée. Avouer à ses copines qu'elle avait peut-être des sentiments pour le plus terrifiant extorqueur peroxydé de Deimon High n'avait pas été une erreur. Elle se sentait plus légère grâce à ça, finalement. Elle aurait juste espéré qu'elles seraient un peu plus sympas avec elle au lieu de directement la répugner en balançant des rumeurs plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

_*Tu avais l'habitude d'y croire aussi, à ces rumeurs…*_

Elle sentit un nœud de culpabilité se former comme une pierre dans son ventre. C'était vrai…

Mais tout était si différent désormais. Elle était capable de le voir pour ce qu'il était vraiment : un homme passionné et optimiste avec une force d'esprit aussi forte que l'acier, un esprit de génie qui avait toujours dix temps d'avance, et plusieurs compétences et talents qui le rendaient bien plus dangereux et effrayant que son caractère ; ou même que son chantage, qui pouvait vous terrasser en un clin d'œil.

Et elle craquait sur lui.

Elle craquait sur le grossier quaterback mâcheur de chewing-gums et bidouilleur d'armes à feu de Deimon High, et malheureusement pour elle, elle craquait _énormément _dessus.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'avait fait se confesser de premier abord : Après tout, elle ne voulait pas que des gens partiaux lui disent de juste le laisser tranquille parce qu'ils croyaient aux rumeurs, et elle ne voulait pas que des gens partiaux comme Suzuna l'encouragent à continuer parce qu'ils croyaient qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre dès le départ.

Elle voulait que quelqu'un lui donne le pour et le contre d'une telle relation et lui donne des conseils pour vivre avec.

Elle voulait que quelqu'un rabroue ou même confirme ses propres interrogations : Devrait-elle lui dire ? Comment réagirait-il à une déclaration pareille ? Est-ce qu'il la rejetterait, se moquerait d'elle, bien l'ignorerait ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être mutuel ? Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'il ait lui aussi des sentiments à son égard ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un moyen de le savoir ? Que feraient-ils alors si c'était vrai ? Sortir ensemble ? Officialiser ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait que ça se sache ? Combien serait-elle contente avec lui dans le long terme ?

Parce qu'elle avait besoin d'ordre et de discipline dans sa vie, et que lui… eh bien, il était tellement sauvage – indomptable.

.

« Oi, putain d'manager ! »

Elle battit des paupières, surprise, et regarda autour d'elle, son cœur battant immédiatement la chamade à l'habituel surnom et à la voix un peu râpeuse qui l'avait crié.

Elle le repéra à l'autre bout de la cour, près des marches qui menaient au bâtiment. Même à cette distance, elle pouvait voir le froissement de sourcil irrité plaqué sur ses traits somptueux, sa pose lascive avec une main dans la poche de son pantalon et l'autre tenant son sac par-dessus son épaule.

Ses amies eurent un hoquet de surprise et arrêtèrent aussitôt leur débat, tout comme le reste des gens alentours. Un silence de plomb était tombé comme une bombe sur toute la cour, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention.

« J'arrive, Hiruma-kun ! » Répondit-elle, un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Se levant et récupérant ses affaires à bout de bras, elle s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses copines et commença à courir après lui alors qu'il avait tourné les talons et s'en allait déjà.

Elle était sûre que son sourire trahissait tous ses secrets mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Surtout qu'il y avait une fleur d'espoir qui boutonnait dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir des sentiments pour elle ; elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre pourquoi il tenait absolument à l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle du club à chaque fois.

Après tout, il devait toujours faire un détour depuis l'autre bout de l'école juste pour faire ça.


End file.
